greenlanternfandomcom-20200223-history
Green Lantern (Vol 4) 45
Synopsis for "Love Hurts" At Space Sector 1313, where we see Green Lantern John Stewart among the remains of the planet Xanshi, as well as Black Lantern Rings swarming around and reanimating the entire planet, when we see Black Lantern Pariah utter the phrase, "World have died, worlds will rise." On Zamoran, homeworld of the Star Sapphires, we see Carol Ferris as Star Sapphire once again battling members of the Sinestro Corps who have come to free the female members of their Corps, who were crystallized by the Zamorans and were undergoing conversion into the Star Sapphire Corps. However, with the Sinestros attacking the planet, the conversion process is wearing off and the female Sinestros are unconverted and break free, including Kryb and Karu-Sil. As that happens, Carol finds Sinestro among them and the two battle it out. On Ysmault, homeworld of the Red Lantern Corps, the Lost Lanterns and the Alpha Lantern Boodikka are fighting against the Red Lanterns. The Lost Lanterns are on a mission to retrieve the body of one of their former members, Laira, who became a Red Lantern before being killed by Sinestro, while Boodikka is on a mission to kill every enemy of the Green Lantern Corps, namely the Red Lanterns. The Lost Lanterns know that their mission is conflicting with Boodikka's and resort to taking her off the planet by force, which Honnu has no problem in doing, but before he can retrieve Boodikka, he is attacked by the leader of the Red Lantern Corps, Atrocitus. But before they fight, Black Lantern rings descend on to the planet and resurrect not onlly the four remaining members of the Five Inversions, but also Laira. Back on Zamoran, the battle between the Sinestro Corps and the Star Sapphires is growing deadlier, including the battle between Sinestro and Carol. Due to more experience with the ring, Sinestro is clearly winning the battle, but before he can beat her, Carol encases Sinestro in a crystal, where he is forced to remember is love, Arin Sur, the sister of Sinestro's close friend and Hal Jordan's predecessor, Abin Sur. However, the memory only makes Sinestro angrier and he blasts out of the crystal and unleashes his rage on to Carol, but feels that she is unimportant since his Corps is nearly in civil war because of Mongul's attempt to take over the Corps. He chains Carol up as other Sinestros hold her from behind, but before they can kill her, the heart of one of the Sinestros is pulled out by a Black Lantern. Where we see dead Sinestros reanimated as Black Lanterns, including Abin Sur's son, Amon Sur, as the homeworld of the Sinestro Corps, the antimatter planet of Qward, is under attack by the dead Weaponers of Qward, reanimated as Black Lanterns. Meanwhile, on Odym, homeworld of the Blue Lantern Corps, the battle between the Blue Lanterns and the Orange Lantern constructs is raging on, as the Orange Lanterns, under Larfleeze, attempt to uproot the Blue Lantern Central Power Battery, as the Guardians of the Blue Lanterns, Ganthet and Sayd, see the Black Lantern Rings circling above the planet awaiting a death, while on Okaara, homeworld of the Orange Lanterns, Larfleeze is watching the battle through his Power Battery when Black Lantern Rings and reanimate the bodies of the Orange Lantern constructs that Larfleeze has stolen, as Larfleeze merely says, "Yuh-Oh." In the Citadel of the Guardians of the Universe, we see Lyssa Drak, who was put into the Book of the Black by the Scarred Guardian, sees a picture of the Red Central Power Battery surrounded by Black Lanterns, Amon Sur as a Black Lantern facing Sinestro and Carol. As the Scarred Guardian tells her master that Zamoran's light, along with the lights of Odym, Okaara, Oa, Ysmault, and Qward will be extinguished, once the light of the Indigo Tribe will be shown. Appearing in "Love Hurts" Featured Characters *Green Lantern Corps *John Stewart *Tomar-Tu *Honnu *Graf Toren Supporting Characters *Alpha Lantern Corps *Boodikka *Blue Lantern Corps *Ganthet *Sayd *Saint Walker *Brother Warth *Brother Hymn *Sister Sercy *Star Sapphires *Carol Ferris *Fatality *Queen Aga'po Villains *Black Lantern Corps *Scar *Weaponers of Qward *Xanshi *Pariah *Amon Sur *Duel Eknham *Gretti *Blume *Glomulus *Clypta *Nat Nat *Sound Dancer *Tammal-Tayn *Ugg-I *Warp Wrap *Orange Lantern Corps *Agent Orange *Sinestro Corps *Sinestro *Romat-Ru *Moose *Lyssa Drak *Low *Kryb *Karu-Sil *Kiriazis *Slushh *Tekik *Red Lantern Corps *Atrocitus *Laira (Deceased) *Dex-Starr *Bleez *Haggor *Veon (Dies in This Issue) *Skallox *Zilius Zox Other Characters *Indigo Tribe *Indigo *Guardians of the Universe *Zamarons *Arin Sur (First Appearance and Appears in Flashback Only) Locations *Space Sector 2814 *Ysmault *Space Sector 1313 *Xanshi *Space Sector 1416 *Zamaron *Space Sector -0001 *Qward *Space Sector 2628 *Odym *Space Sector 2828 *Okaara *Space Sector 0000 *Oa *Oan Citadel Items *Green Lantern Power Ring *Blue Lantern Power Ring *Black Lantern Power Ring *Orange Lantern Power Ring *Red Lantern Power Ring *Qwardian Power Ring *Orange Lantern Power Battery *Blue Lantern Central Power Battery *Star Sapphire Central Power Battery *Qwardian Central Power Battery *Book of The Black Vehicles *None Known Notes *Coming Soon Trivia *Coming Soon Links *http://www.dccomics.com/dcu/comics/?cm=12419 *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Green_Lantern_Vol_4_45 *http://www.comicvine.com/green-lantern-love-hurts/37-168418/ Category:Green Lantern (Volume 4) Category:Blackest Night: Green Lantern